Touch Me
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Ethan and Evan don't have much experience with relationships, but sometimes the best relationships come from friendships. /awful at descriptions


Touch Me Just Like That: A Tweegan Story

By: Anna B. Pietras

I do not own Dalton, I don't own these characters, I don't own Glee which Dalton was based off of, I don't own Spring Awakening. Lyrics are changed slightly to fit the story. Title is taken from the song Touch Me – Spring Awakening.

They were a crazy pair. They were overly loving to all of their friends, and never shied away from a tackle hug, or climbing into people's beds and sandwiching them with a cuddle. But they were crazy. And despite their natural good looks and their goofy charm, when they were in the presence of girls – the few times that is – they tended to be overwhelming. Plus they were inseparable. You couldn't get one without the other.

_Still you must admit with the two…anatomies._

_It truly is daunting, we mean how everything might…._

Measure up?

_Not that we're saying we wouldn't, we wouldn't want to not…_

_Would ever not want to…_

How did they get to this point? Floundering at the idea of being intimate with someone? They flirted outrageously with everyone. But being in close proximity of Logan…. Logan broken up over Kurt, and Julian gone again. Logan was seeking comfort in those who he knew would be there. It doesn't matter how broken Logan is – he still has hormones.

_Where I go, when I go there._

_No more weeping anymore._

_Only in and out your lips._

_The broken wishes, washing with them to shore._

They had gazed into is green eyes and seen something that scared them off. But before they ran Logan could see the desire. He knew that they would always be there for him, but maybe they were afraid that he was so broken, even they couldn't fix him. He knew where they would be. Whenever they were scared, they could always be found curled up together under their covers. Logan made his way to Windsor and used the entrance that they had told him about way back in freshman year when they were all young and fresh in Dalton, and had not yet broken off into opposing teams. He opened their door quietly, and they were where he assumed they would be. He didn't bother with the lights. He knew they knew he was there.

The covers slowly moved off of the two bodies on the bed, and they separated from their embrace, leaving a space in between them for Logan to crawl in between them like he used to when they were younger. They would lie together and stare at the ceiling and talk. Or just lie there, hiding from the world, but not hiding from each other.

_Touch me all silent._

_Tell me please, all is forgiven._

_Consume my wine, consume my mind._

_I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh._

It was quiet. All you could hear was the sound of Logan's breathing as he tried to figure out why he felt he needed to come after them, and the calm steady breaths of the Tweedles as they lay there, comfortably against Logan. Logan didn't know why he went after them; all he knew was that he didn't feel with them how he felt with everyone else, with Kurt, or with Blaine. He didn't feel that frenzy of feelings, like he was always trying to be in control, always trying to contain the relationship and make it into something it wasn't. With the Tweedles, he felt calm and at peace.

_Touch me, just try it._

_Now, there, that's it, oh, God, that's heaven._

_Oh, I'll love you right._

_We'll wonder down where, where the sins cry._

Logan could feel Evan's hands as they slowly caressed his arm, and then slowly moving across his stomach and down…. Ethan on his other side was placing soft kisses along his jaw line, down his neck, his chest, his kisses slowly going down the same path his brother's hands just were. As Ethan's lips moved further down his body, Evan's hands stopped and Evan brought his lips to Logan's and kissed him. It was slow and sweet and soft, but he could feel Evan in the kiss. Ethan had made his way to Logan's belt buckle and undid it. He slid Logan's pants down just enough, and began his trail of kisses again. Down the inner left thigh, and then the inner right thigh, Logan gasped out his name, needing Ethan's mouth on him. Evan took advantage of the gasp to slide his tongue inside Logan's mouth, and to deepen the kiss.

_Touch me just like that._

_Now we'll wonder down where the sins cry._

_Love me just for a bit._

_We'll wander down where the winds sigh._

Logan curled his hands into Evan's hair, and kissed him back with the same intensity. Logan let himself lose himself in the kiss. Ethan looked up from where he was and saw that Logan was loose and relaxed and completely unaware. Ethan licked Logan, from the base to the tip, swirled around on top, and then took Logan completely in his mouth. Logan tried to jolt up, but Evan kept the pressure of the kiss on Logan, and kept him down. Logan's hips started to move, and Ethan kept pace as Logan moved in and out of him. Logan's grip tightened in Evan's hair as he could feel himself getting closer and closer. And then he was gone. As Ethan drank him, Evan placed feathery kisses all over him.

_Where the winds sigh._

_Where the winds sigh._

_Where the winds sigh._

Ethan crawled back to Logan's side, and both twins curled up against Logan on either side. Feeling wonderfully calm, Logan closed his eyes to go to sleep, realizing that sometimes crazy with crazy can be the most calming, and that was without the help of pills.

Maybe he was better than who he let himself be.

And with that, he fell into a peaceful sleep, holding tightly to the boys wrapped around him.


End file.
